Roses are red, violets are blue I do miss you
by AznPanDaz
Summary: I had no reason to stay,and if I did my only purpose was to be ignored. I know they didn't miss me and if they did how come they didn't bother to say Hi... I'm Lucy Heartfilia the girl that no one cared about...right?
1. Chapter 1

So new story! I know it's crazy to start a story right after discontinueing another story but I got this idea so just typed it.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I woke up my eyes were all red and puffy. My bed gave me little warmth without him here, the heater was on but yet my body felt cold. I got up and went to the bathroom. "Today is the day Lucy..." I said to myself looking at my face red and my cheeks sting from salty tears. I thought of going to the guild today and I was positive I was going to. I took a cold shower and brush my teeth. After eating bare naked with my robe the only piece of clothing on me. I changed into a baggy shirt and jeans along with my combat boots. I lay in bed for 2 hours before getting up to go. "Lu-chan?" Levy said walking beside me. At least someone noticed me. "Hi Levy!" I said giving her a fake smile, she fell right into it. Levy-chan smiled back then ran off. I walked slowly in the snow to the guild. I opened the doors to see everyone talking to Lisanna. "Still after 3 weeks." I said walking to the bar taking a seat. Mirajane didn't bother to say hi keeping a eye on Lisanna.

"Mirajane can I get hot chocolate?" I asked her. "Sure..." Mirajane said pouring hot chocolate in a cup and putting it in front of me. I smiled at her but she didn't notice. "Hiya!" I heard Natsu say walking in the guild. "Hi Natsu!" Lisanna said running to him giving him a big hug. "I wanted to ask you something Lisanna." Natsu said getting my attention when I saw a tint of pink appearing on his face. Please don't ask, please don't ask. I kept repeating in my head. "Would you go out with me?" Natsu asked hand Lisanna a pink rose. "Yes!" Lisanna replied hugging Natsu. My time froze and I couldn't take this anymore. I walked to the table taking my strength with me. "Natsu would you like to go ona mission for old time sake?" I asked to see if even if Natsu just started dating he would still want to talk to me after 3 weeks. "Can't Lucy sorry ." Natsu said not even looking at me. He didn't even call me Luce the name he always calls me.

"Oh okay.." I said walking of sadly to my stool. "Hey Lucy are you okay?" I heard Mirajane ask. "Yeah I'm fine!" I said giving her a big smile. "Oh good then can you give this Master?" Mirajane said handing a envelope to me. "S-Sure" I said taking it quickly and walking upstairs. A idea suddenly came to my head and I knew it was right to do it. I knocked on the master's door softly, "Come in." Master said. I opened the door and dropped the envelope on his desk closing the door again. "Mirajane told me to give it to you." I said. I waited for him to finish reading before telling him. "I quit." I said forwardly Makarov looked taken back before asking why. "I just want to no reason." I said lying. "Lucy the truth." Master said looking at me from his chair, "Fine I need a break." I replied which technically not a full lie.

"Oh well make sure you train and when are you coming back?" Master asked. "Come back?" I said confused because I was not gonna return and I was sure of it. "You said break not leave forever." Makarov replied. "Right I think one whole year." I said. "A year fine but you must send me a letter once a while." Master said. "Lend me your hand." Master said, I gave him my hand slowly and watch as master but his hand over it and let the pink symbol disappear from my hand. "One thing don't tell anyone." I said quickly before closing the door. I ran out fast and ran all the way home. "Pack." I said taking out my backpack. It was a magic backpack allowing a invisible free space. I put five pairs of clothes, books and a come in a box tent. I put on my coat and hooked my keys and whip on my belt before writing a note, I almost forgot money so I took 50,000 J from my savings and left.

"Bye Fairy Tail see you in a while." I said before walking to the train station.

Natsu POV

I felt something wrong but ignored it. "Hey Natsu where do you wanna go for our date?" Lisanna asked I looked at her and quickly said "Lucky Diner." "Lucky Diner that old place, no!" Lisanna said, Lucky Diner was where team Natsu ate so you better not say that again was what I was gonna say but think before you say. "How about Star Palace?" I asked even if it does cost like 40,000 Jewels Lisanna like those type of places. "Perfect I need to go pick out my outfit!" Lisanna said before running off.

"Hey Natsu have you seen Lucy?" Erza ask. "Nope." was all I said before I sniffed the air to not smell Lucy probably in the shower since that is the only time her smell is different.

* * *

><p>I know it's not the best story I made but I like to give it a try. Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for long update school is being more of a butt then ever...

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

It's been two weeks since I left Fairy Tail and I literally got a house for only 5,000 Jewels but then again a woman let me live her with her so pretty much it's not my house. "Lucy let's talk." the woman who's name was Lidia said patting the couch telling me to sit. "You're kicking me out aren't you?" I said looking at her. "Oh no I was just gonna get to know you." Lidia said smiling her beautiful smile it reminded me of Mirajane, she was pretty also her long red locks like Erza and her big brown eyes like Wendy. "Okay we will take turns asking questions alright dear?" she said. "Okay you first." I replied waiting for a question, "Okay how old are you?" Lidia asked. "Eighteen. Now um how old are you?" I asked. "28." She simply said, I waited for her to give me a question but it didn't come.

"Um question." I said, "Oh yeah, what magic do you use?" Lidia asked grinning. "Celestial spirit! are you a mage?" I asked wondering since Lidia looks alike a normal human. " Yep but I don't use my magic..." she mumbled. I wanted to ask more but it looked like Lidia didn't want to talk about it. "My turn,now um what do you think of your self?" she asked me. I thought about that for a while before I got an answer, "A weak fragile girl." I said. Lidia frowned and shook her head, "No such thing now why don't I make some lunch?" Lidia said getting up walking into the kitchen. I went upstairs and turned on the radio. "She didn't to stay either way." a girl sang. I turned off the radio quickly and went to write my novel. Once I opened the book Levy suddenly flashed through my mind. I closed the book and went to lay on my bed. I looked at my wall and saw the word 'NAKAMA' hung on the wall and below it had a meaning. All of Fairy Tail was on my mind now and every thing made me think of Fairy Tail. I tried taking a nap but to only have open eyes.

Fairy Tail...

"Hey Mirajane have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked walking to the bar looking around the guild to see no Lucy. "Nope and I haven't for days now." Mirajane said getting curious of where Lucy been. "Guys I need to go on a mission do you now where Lucy is?" Gray said taking a seat. "Now Erza just asked me the same thing and I haven't seen her either." Mirajane replied. Master was now sitting on the bar table drinking beer acting unaware of what they were talking about but his ears were listening to just that. "Maybe she went on a mission with out you guys." Master finally said. Gray looked taken back but Erza was the one who spoke "Without us impossible." "Oh it's quite possible since you just noticed she is gone after two weeks." Master replied looking at Erza sternly.

"She only been gone for a couple of days master." Mirajane said doubting herself a little. " No, and I should know." Makarov said jumping of the table and walking up the stairs to his office. The three people stared at the tine disappearing figure, "What is he talking about?" Gray said. Erza shrugged and walked away thinking about what just happened. "I remember Lucy frowning when she came in but was to busy doing something else to ask what's wrong." Mirajane said walking away cleaning a cup going to take a order.

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT GOTTA WORK ON OTHER STORIES! THE SONG IS SOUTH OF KNOWING WHY(DRIVE ALL NIGHT) BY TAYLOR SWIFT)<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such long updates school been giving me tests and projects! MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP YIPEY! :D

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

It was the afternoon and I was in a the large yard training. "Lucy?" Lidia yelled from the kitchen window making my head turn sweat beating down my face more. "Yes?" I ask walking to the window. Lidia walk back to the window holding a letter saying to Lucy from Master. I ran inside and took the letter from her,

_Dear Lucy,_

_It looks like they finally notice you been gone and Natsu is off on a mission with Lisanna..._

_How are you? I know you been gone for only three weeks but I would like to say we miss you, well the people_

_who notice you're gone at least and would like to say I haven't told anyone but can you cut your trip short a little bit?_

_Love, Master_

I read all of it and I have to say master is not the best at writing letters. "So who is this master?" Lidia ask her face full of confusion since I didn't tell her I was in a guild. "Um I forgot to say I'm in a guild, Fairy Tail..." I said even saying the name even brought me memories. "Fairy Tail?" she said "Yeah..." I said. Lidia was silent then she said something that surprise me, "I was in a once that was before." Lidia said looking off I heard space. "A guild, which one?" I ask wanting more information. "It's not around anymore was called Dark Wings." Lidia answered, I remember reading about Dark Wings once it was a- DARK GUILD! "What a Dark guild!" I exclaimed not believing that such a nice lady could be in such a guild. "Yes but that was twenty two years ago before it was destroyed by the magic council." Lidia said darkly. I was getting a little scarde but calmed down after Lidia looked at me and smiled.

"Can you tell me more about Dark Wings?" I ask but doubt she would, she nodded but avoided contact with me and walked to the couch. I followed her and sat beside her waiting for her start. Lidia took a deep breathe, "I was just seven when I joined I had walked across the world to find a right home (Meaning she is a orphan) but all I got was a kick in the stomach if I asked to join in there house, life was cruel there." Lidia said her eyes reflecting something, pain. " Until one day I met a lady her name was Layla she was a beautiful girl looked kinda like you." she said looking at my face. I was shocked and surprise cause I know what is gonna happen, my mother was in a dark guild.

"She took me under her wings-chuckles- I saw a guild print on her neck it was quite pretty and I asked what it was and she told me Dark wings." Lidia whispered the guild name. " I told her I wanted to join and I know magic, she said I could when I could trust other people since I would always run away if I saw a stranger." she said frowning. " I finally joined after making two friends and we were all family, team to team friend to friend." Lidia said reminding me of Fairy Tail.

Lidia looked like she didn't want to say more and got up walking to her room. "Lidia wait can I tell you something?" I said getting ready to tell her Layla was my mom. "What dear?" Lidia said smiling but she was tired. "Um how do I put this, Layla is my mother." I said looking to see if Lidia would be surprise but no amusement or surprise reached her face she only stared at me then spoke "I know Lucy Heartfillia, I know." Lidia said walking upstairs to her room. I was the person surprise this time. How could she know I was her daughter?

* * *

><p>Done and review for a faster update!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I feel as though I am rushing through this (actually a review from another story made me read this story over..*_*) so I'll slow down!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Master it's been three weeks tell us where Lucy is!" Mirajane yelled banging the the master door, it was lock and magic proof. A couple of guild members were also behind her wondering where Lucy is. "Erza I need help." Mirajane said Erza nodded and banged on the door leaving only a dent. She banged harder, her and Mirajane making a hole. "Okay Erza kick the door." Mirajane said since the door is now easier to break. Erza gave a swift kick to the door finding master outside on the window sill holding something. "Master we demand you to tell us where Lucy is!" Erza said but the master didn't say anything reading the piece of paper. Everybody waited until the master turned to them putting the paper in a draw. "What do you mean?" Master said like he didn't know one thing about Lucy. "She been gone for three weeks and if you don't tell us we will go search for her." Mirajane said, "Go ahead you won't have any luck." Master replied seriously to Mirajane. "What ever but we will find her, we'll send search party's out for her!" Levy said back. "Okay her is a little help, check her house first." Master said smiling pushing everybody out locking the door using magic to fix the door.

When everybody was out the went down stairs while Mirajane and Erza stayed up yelling orders. "Okay everybody go into teams of five!" Erza yelled everybody finding people to be groups with. In the end there were only 25 teams to search. Natsu was missing maybe with Lisanna. "Mirajane can I help Natsu isn't talking to meh." Happy said tugging her skirt. Mirajane looked down and smiled saying Happy can fly around the area. "Okay Levy team search in Lucy house for clues. Freed team search at Lemon street." Erza said pointing to the teams. The teams nodded and ran out even the people who barley knew Lucy went to search to help. When every team was gone Erza and Mirajane went down to sit and talk about where can Lucy be. "Hey remember the letter master was reading?" Mirajane ask Erza. "Mhm what about it." Erza replied. "Well I say the name Lucy on it do you think it's a letter?" Mirajane said remembering the name Lucy at the bottom of the paper.

"Well maybe but I doubt he'll let us read it." Erza replied. "True but maybe at night when he goes home I stay here to clean I can see if I can get it." Mirajane said.

Lucy POV

I stayed up all night thinking how does Lidia know i'm Lucy Heartfillia. "Lucy wake up important day!" Lidia yelled from downstairs. "Important day?" I yell back. What is so important this day besides it's 86* degrees. "Um just take a shower and come out you'll see something on your bed." Lidia said. I listened to her and took a shower to come out and find a pink kimono with black roses on it. I put on a tube top and short shorts before putting on the beautiful kimono. I put on sandals and but my hair in a braided bun with a rainbow bow. I went down stairs to see Lidia in a green kimono with cherry blossom leaves on it, her hair was curly and I saw a fan in her hand. "Do I get a fan?" I said. "Yep here." she said handing me a black fan. I thanked her and oped the fan to see roses on it.

"It's the spring festival!" Lidia said smiling danceing with her fan. I giggled and went into the kitchen. "No breakfast?" I said looking around to see a plain wooden kitchen. "Oh nope we eat at the festival!" Lidia said walking out the front door. "Where are you going?" I said. "Oh to the festival it's a thirty minute walk from here!" Lidia yelled already walking far away from me. I quickly closed the door and ran to her the sandals and heat not helping me at all. "We have to run if you want to get there early!" Lidia yelled running. How does she run with sandals! I started to run but my feet started to hurt a lot so I started to walk, "Does your feet hurt?" Lidia ask walking back to me. I nodded taking off my sandals rubbing my feet. "Okay let's take a two minute break." she said.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! Review for faster update!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I know i'm making really bad stories no a day so I decide to to get my friend to work with me! Song of the day is what it's called on my profile!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"This place is beautiful!" I said looking at the flowers and people in Kimono and boys in I don't know. "I know but I only come here once in a while." Lidia replied sniffing flowers and smiling to everybody. I saw a cherry blossom trees and froze remembering the day Natsu cut down a rainbow cherry blossom tree for me even if it was a risk against Erza's swords and punches. "Ah tonight we will see fire works right by the tree." Lidia said pointing to the cherry blossom tree, around it was people sitting on a blanket eating or having fun. "Okay and what time is it?" I said because the walk was much longer because of how many breaks we took. "Three hours before night because of someone." Lidia said looking at me up and down. "Hey!" I said, Lidia laughed and went to a ice cream shop. "To beat the heat how 'bout some ice cream." Lidia said ordering strawberry ice cream. I ordered a cookie and cream letting the coldness from it melt on my tongue.

"Natsu why do we have to go here!" I swore I heard Lisanna here. "Because this is the only place you can get chilli and fire ice cream(Somehow...)" Natsu answer back. This time my head turn to see Natsu and Lisanna ordering ice cream. I quickly dug in my small purse to see if I can find my mini perfume so my Natsu won't recognize my smell. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lidia ask making me stop knowing Natsu can hear my name. I glare at her and still looked for my perfume leaving my head down so he wouldn't see me.

Natsu POV

"What's wrong Lucy?" I could hear a lady say making me look around but saw no Lucy here. Probably another Lucy but what's that smell that bothers me so much. "Natsu our ice cream is here!" Lisanna said hitting my arm since she been calling for me for like two minutes. "Sorry let's get a table over there." I said pointing to the side where I heard the name Lucy be said. "Okay?" Lisanna said walking to the last table. I swore I saw a blond bun and big brown eyes! I look back at the table where I saw it but to see nobody sitting there. I saw the blond hair girl run out with another girl behind her. I can't say that's Lucy yet because well I have no proof, see I matur- "OH LOOK MY ICE CREAM TOP LOOKS LIKE JIMMY NUTRAN!" I yelled making faces turn to me. "Natsu inner voice." Lisanna said giggling looking down.

"Well since the ride is two days away from Fairy Tail, let's enjoy this festival!" Lisanna said grinning. We walked around until Lisanna stop me in my steps "Can I buy a kimono?" Lisanna said begging, so cute but for some reason my body felt as though something was missing ever since I heard the name Lucy. "Sure but less than 20,000 Jewels!" I said while she pulled my arm telling me to sit on the chair while she tries some on. After a couple me saying no or maybe , she came out with one on her making me say yes. Lisanna was in a red kimono with pink fire on it. "How much?" I ask, she look at the tag "15,000 Jewels." she replied. I nodded and paid for it while Lisanna didn't change out of the kimono. "Lidia I don't want that!" I hear Lucy say behind me. I turn around slowly to see Lucy! I walk to her telling Lisanna to stay right there. When I got close enough Lucy notice me and look at me frowning.

"Oh hi Natsu." she said glaring at me. The Lidia girl look at me awkwardly before tugging Lucy arm to go. She nodded and waved goodbye harshly before walking off. Is she mad at me?

* * *

><p>That's really it please check out my other stories and song of the day on my profile! REVIEW PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ICE CREAM SOME HOW BUT THE CHECKS ON YOU! :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

MY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

"Hi guys i'm back and I saw the awkwardest thing." I shout walking to the teams usually table. "Can't talk Natsu were looking for Lucy." Gray said writing on a piece of paper while Erza mark places on a map. "Lucy? I saw here at the Spring festival." I said people head shot right to me. "Where?" Mirajane ask me her eyes look like she did not sleep at all actually it look like everybody eyes had bags. "At Yaoki justa couple days away from here, she was with a lady." I replied. Am I missing something because Mirajane,Gray and Erza mouth broke into a huge smile talking to each other. "Okay come on Wendy you're coming with us." Erza said while Mirajane gave her a map of Yaoki. "Can I come?" I ask them but Mirajane turn to me glaring, "Fine..." Gray said this time Mirajane glare at him. "Natsu don't go we just got back!" Lisanna said to me hugging me tightly. I smile "Lisanna I have to for Lucy." I replied, Lisanna frown but smile just barley. "Natsu you are so caring go ahead..." Lisanna said sighing walking off. I look at her going to the bar drinking her coffee.

"Natsu you coming!" Erza yell already out the building. I ran to the group wavinga good bye to the guild. Once I catch up to them the group was already at the train station. "Okay Mirajane do we start here?" Wendy ask her looking at the map. She nod and explain we have to take the train then take a wagon for a day. The train was quiet and almost empty. "Hey do you know where Happy is?" I said just remembering about him. "Oh flying somewhere searching for Lucy." Mirajane answer, I was silent and took a seat by the window. While the group talk about Lucy and Yaoki I thought about Lucy. When she look at me when I saw her at the festival I saw something in her eyes, anger. She never had that in her eyes not even against people, she would always have determine.

"Okay our first stop is at Windeg town." a man said standing in the middle on the train. People started to fill the place, Erza got up and went to the man who was just speaking. "Y-Yes mam!" the man said telling us to follow him to a sound proof room. I never saw this part of the train it was a small room with two beds nail into the wall with a window next to a couch. "What is this?" I said jumping on the bed which was super comfy. "This is a special room in the trains only two and the other one was reserve." Erza replied opening the window a little wind rushing in. "I'm tired." Wendy said crawling onto the top bunk. Sooner or later I also fell asleep.

Lucy POV

I am eating Pho(Search it up) right now and still thinking about Natsu. "Lucy you've barley said any thing after you saw that boy." Lidia would say over and over at the diner table. "Lidia i'm going upstairs." I said not finishing my food. She look at me with concern but I ran up stairs to my room. I was still pretty mad that he could act like he doesn't know! I walk back and fourth thinking about what to do if I saw him again... I had nothing to do so I change into leather black long pants and long strip shirt. I wore my combat boots and place my whip and keys on belt. "I'm gonna train." I said. "At this time of day?" she ask. I didn't answer and walk out closing the door behind me.

I walk among a path that led me to a vast open grassland. The air was cool the wind blowing softly against my cheeks. I saw a bear like thing and it saw me. I pull out my whip slowly and the bear eyed it. Suddenly out of now where it came rushing to me. I fling my whip hearing a crack but the bear turn into metal some how. My guard was off for a quick second but the bear slash a metal claw at me. I flew back, three straight cuts on my thigh. The pain was horrible but I got right back up. I call the pervert and not the human one. "Hello Lucy,nice body!" Taurus said hearts in his eyes. I roll my eyes and point to the bear staring at Taurus, "That is your target!" I yell as Taurus charge at the bear.

* * *

><p>Sorry i'm making such bad chapters now... review please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

CUTE THINGS!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

The creature fell on it stomach blood spilling out of it's body. Taurus wipe his axes before returning to the spirit world. I am sweating buckets after having to fight it my self also. A cut on my arm is bleeding so much my skin looks white. I limp back to the house hoping Lidia is asleep and won't see me but my luck is out once I get home. "Lucy!" Lidia says running to me bringing me to the couch, I want to refuse and just put a big bandage but when her hands glow light and it reaches my cut, the world seems to be forgotten. My eyes start to get heavy but I try to stay awake not wanting to get out of this wonderful,soothing relief. "When I was young my mommy sung to me~" Lidia sang her voice soft. I listen to the words she sang, "Read me a book I use to say but now she's long gone in some way...~" Lidia sang but the words she sang sound like my mama's... "A kiss on a cheek was the first thing I want day or night to block away from the dark evil fright.~" those words knock me right out.

I open my eyes to see the window open, the curtains blowing calmly. The sun shine into the house lighting every thing. I didn't remember anything from yesterday beside a melody. The house was silent and Lidia is never to quiet. "Lidia?" I shout the house echoing my voice, no reply. I shout one more time but get the same thing back. I here the door open as Lidia walks in with mail. "Oh good your awake! Lucy one of these are for you!" Lidia says throwing it on the table. I know exactly who it's from, I open the envelope taking out the letter carefully. Unfold the envelope to see a short paragraph from Master.

_Dear Lucy,_

_How's it been? Good? it's been about a month and I have to inform you_

_Your old team is coming to find you. I know it is not something you want but_

_I hope they do find you..._

_PLEASE COME BACK I CAN'T EVEN BARE A MONTH WITHOUT_

_MY CHILD(REN)_

I want to write back but I don't know what to write at all and I haven't been writing back for a long time. "Well Lucy I'll have to say that cut is in deep." Lidia says wiping alcohol on it. I wince as it burn and stare at my cut which is being wrap back with bandage. I suddenly remember yesterday how she healed me quickly. "Hey Lidia do you have healing magic?" I ask as Lidia stop what she was doing and stares at me. She nods and answers "Yes I guess your smart enough to get out of my spell." "Spell? Oh when I forget yesterday?" I say. "Yep and do you want sunny side or scramble?" She says breaking the egg. "Sunny side." I reply. I stay on the couch and turn on the radio. "Next song is by Hikiru Aki singing Sorry for you. 'The rain hits my face covering my tears no wait you should be the one crying, lyi-" I turn off the radio as Lidia places the food on my lap. "Looks delicious!" I say stuffing myself.

Natsu POV

_"Natsu?" Lucy voice echo all around me. I spin around to see mirrors with Lucy's face in all of them_

_"Natsu!" her voice screams, her hand reaching for me. I try to grab it but it disappears. _

_"Lucy!" I shout but to see her run away in the mirror." Lucy says turning around, one eye winking at me while the other one_

_with tears forming. "Huh?_

I wake up as I feel something hit me. "I'm up what happen?" I say, "Oh nothing beside you screaming in your seat!" Gray yells but this time Erza woke up from Gray. "Gray!" Erza says punching him. "We are at Syrin forest! If you are hoping for Yaoki town there are only five wagons and if you are going to Gorlin stay here." the man says making the whole group rush out of the train to see three wagons taken. We rush to the last one where a old man sat drinking god knows what. "How much?" Mirajane says taking out her purse. "Well let's see 20,000 Jew-" but Erza requiped into Seductive Armor. "10,000 Jewels!" the man says making me and Gray full with disgust. "Okay here!" Erza says smirking but quickly turn around her face frowning. "Okay go to the back." the old man says getting on the horse. We all hop on watching as the train got smaller.

* * *

><p>That's really it...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE! TWO AT LEAST FOR FASTER UPDATE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

ENDING THIS STORY MAYBE...'CAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE(TYPE) FOUR MORE STORIES!...

NO ACTUALLY I WILL HAVE TO UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE A MONTH MAYBE.!...!


End file.
